Silver Prophecies: Book 1: Silver Rising
by operationbanana729
Summary: Silverpaw is unsure of what to do. His father is probably dead, he has no memory of his mother, and he has now been taken in by ThunderClan after being forced out of ShadowClan. But when he starts to receive strange dreams of Moonstar, the leader of ShadowClan, he learns that he may be the only one who can save the clans.
1. Chapter 1

**May as well get this over with. This is just a random idea I had that I thought I would start. It is my first story, so please don't be too judging!**

It was dark near the pool where he had laid down. His right flank was gushing blood. He knew he didn't have much time left. Silverblaze lay there, reflecting on the words of the prophecy he had spoken.

_There will be 3 moons_

_2 deaths_

_And 1 cat, a silver streak in the night_

_And then you will be destroyed_

It was a strange prophecy, really. He wasn't sure where it came from. One minute he, Silverblaze, an ordinary cat, was meeting with the leader of ShadowClan. He had looked over at his son, Silverpaw, who had just become an apprentice. Silverpaw had been named after him, because they both shared the same sleek silver pelt. Silverblaze desperately wanted to mentor his own son, but Moonstar, the leader of ShadowClan, stood firm.

"Please, Moonstar!" He pleaded.

"No! A father mentoring his own son is…is…well, it's unheard of! If people start thinking we are doing things differently here again, they might protest. And I will be forced to cave. We can't have a strange pair of cats here at all. I would be forced to…remove them." He replied.

Silverblaze knew exactly what he meant.

The thought of his son, sweet, innocent Silverpaw, who was at the moment playing with a bit of moss in the middle of the clearing, being torn apart by Moonstar was almost too much to bear. At that moment Silverblaze was filled with such rage at Moonstar's wickedness that he spouted the prophecy. Afterwards, as he stared into Moonstars face, he noticed something change. Moonstar seemed afraid.

"Out! Both of you, out of this clan! I never want to see you show your face in ShadowClan territory again! And if you do, you will be torn apart by _my own claws!_" He raged. Cats were beginning to gather. They slowly filtered out of the dens to watch the scene unfold.

Silverblaze knew it would be pointless to argue. He turned, and ushered his son out of the clearing. As they disappeared from sight, Moonstar turned to his deputy.

"Redscar, go after them. Take one or two trusted warriors who can keep a secret. I want neither of them left alive. Are we clear?" Moonstar growled.

"As day." He replied. He found a couple of warriors and followed Silverblaze out of the tunnel.

Silverblaze was walking by his son.

"Daddy, why did we have to leave?" Silverpaw asked.

"Because" replied Silverblaze "Moonstar is a corrupt leader and he wanted us out." Silverblaze's bitterness was all too evident.

"But-" Silverpaw started. He never finished because a black tom had gripped him by the throat and was squeezing, hard. Silverblaze leapt at him and tore him from Silverpaw's throat. He turned on the tom, and began to worry. There were two other cats with him. And one of them was the deputy of Shadowclan.

"Silverpaw," Silverblaze said "I want you to turn and run as hard as you can into the forest."

Silverpaw started to reply, but he was silenced by the fiery look in his father's eyes. He turned and ran. Silverblaze faced the attackers again.

"Alright", he said, "So this is what it's come to."

There was no more need for words.

Silverblaze fought furiously, clawing, spitting, and biting, but it was not enough. He felt himself beginning to weaken, the fight sapping his strength. The thought of his son was the only thing that kept him going.

He hacked at one cat, while the other circled him. Silverblaze jumped on one of the cat's back, forcing it to the ground. He turned and bounded towards the other cat, and then slid and turned over so his belly was exposed. He clawed, and felt blood. Both cats turned and ran into the forest, and Silverblaze allowed himself to relax. The weariness he had kept at bay earlier was now seeping into him. But it was then that Silverblaze realized his mistake.

There had been three cats attacking him. He had only been fighting two.

Silverblaze felt a weight on his back, and went crashing to the ground. He had no strength left to fight the deputy who now sat on him, clawing, biting, and hacking at his hide. Feeling himself slipping away from his son, about to die, the attacks stopped.

"You're not worth getting even _more_ blood on my paws." Redscar spat. "Havee a good time in StarClan, you worthless pile of mouse dung."

Silverblaze drug himself to his paws and began slowly lurching to the sound of running water. He found himself in a cave with no wind, no smell, and no sense of direction. Silverblaze then realized that he had no idea where he was. That was good. He lay down near the small pool, and began to reflect on the day's events as his life slowly ebbed into the night.

** So there is the first chapter! Really short, I know, but don't give up on me! I had hardly any time to write it, and this also accounts for the lack of description of the scenery. Sometimes I do that, because I know what the place looks like, but I forget that others don't unless I actually describe it. Let me know if you want more chapters, and **_**please **_**tell me any ideas you may have. This was all I had for now, and I'm drawing a blank. Expect chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 point 5

**Okay. Getting chapter 2 out immediately, YAY! So, I started writing chapter 2 after just starting my story. As I was sitting here I thought, Well, I have a ton of free time after publishing this, and I don't feel like waiting for reviews to do the second chapter, since I have some ideas already, so why not start chapter 2? So here we go. Silverpaw has just ran away from ShadowClan.**

Tired didn't begin to describe how Silverpaw felt. His throat hurt from the attack, he was emotionally exhausted after leaving his father to fend for himself, and he was physically tired after running all the way across the woods to the ThunderClan border. Sitting at the border, staring across it, and wondering whether or not he should cross it, he saw something in the trees far away. It was white, pure white, and it blinded Silverpaw, both the eyes and the mind. He did the only thing he could do. He followed it.

As he got closer, he made out more features of the light. It was actually in the shape of a cat, but it seemed to constantly be shifting, changing. The ears would change shape, the tail would go from long to short. Nothing stayed constant. As he got even closer, the strange cat moved farther away. He realized it was leading him somewhere. He bounded over fallen logs, ran through caves, and crossed rushing streams until he realized he had no idea where he was, only that it was a flat clearing, with pure grass. The light was sitting at the center.

Silverpaw moved closer to the light and immediately felt a sense of danger.

"What _are_ you!?" he whispered.

No response from the light. Then, all of a sudden, another light entered the clearing. This one was blue, and didn't have the shifting, changing features of the white one. Silverpaw felt a sense of friendliness, closeness, to this light.

That was until three more lights entered the clearing. All three were deep red. The four lights, blue and red, clashed together and swirled around each other as if in a battle. In the end, the red lights engulfed the blue light, and Silverpaw felt an immense sorrow. He knew that his father had fallen.

Silverpaw turned to leave the clearing, and he felt something. The white light was telling him not to, that there was more, and as Silverpaw turned around, several more red lights entered the clearing. They all headed for the blue light, his father. Silverpaw couldn't bear to watch anymore. The protests of the white light were not enough this time to stop him from leaving the clearing.

Silverpaw awoke. He was still at the ThunderClan border. It had all been a simple dream, nothing more. But his situation quickly became a nightmare.

Standing before him were three cats, all ThunderClan, by the smell of them.

The first, a pure black cat with four white paws and a white tip to his tail, who was obviously leading, looked down on him with contempt.

"Well, guys," he said "what do you think is a good way to celebrate our warrior ceremony? I've been itching for a battle all day." The cat unsheathed his paws and advanced towards Silverpaw. "Same here" said the second, a striped tabby with an orange-and-brown pelt. "Maybe we should have a little practice session." He too unsheathed his claws. As the third was about to express his desire to tear Silverpaw to shreds, a voice rang out from behind the three cats.

"Hey! What are you three doing? I should think newly named warriors would have a bit more respect and dignity. Especially you, Breezesong. We don't need a battle "

The third cat looked down at his paws in shame. "Yes, BlazeStar."

_Blazestar? Leader of ThunderClan?_ Thought Silverpaw in alarm and wonder. _What will he do with me?_

"Why, if it isn't Silverpaw." Blazestar looked upon Silverpaw with a hint of recognition in his eyes. "What are you doing so far away from camp? And so close to our border?"

Silverpaw was about to reply when he collapsed from exhaustion.

**Well, there it is! Pretty short, I know. I was going to add this to the first chapter, but I didn't feel like it fit. But, I also felt it was too short to make it its own separate chapter. So, there you go. Chapter 1.5ish? Maybe? We'll see when I publish it, I guess. PLEASE give me ideas and advice. I NEED IT!**

** P.S. SO sorry for that random line. My computer was being weird.**


End file.
